


oh my god there's another one

by UhmNo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Social Media, Twitter, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmNo/pseuds/UhmNo
Summary: IRONMAN @TonyStarkdaddy wont give me my juice box>yarkour @🅱eter🅱arkeri thought i was your only child>tony stark in my garage @harharhari thought i was your only child>big gay @gaydisaster@TonyStark how many children do you have
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 257





	1. twitter!

**Author's Note:**

> join the parkner server! https://discord.gg/frGQcA8

yarkour @🅱eter🅱arker  
@ne(r)d @thescaryone wheres my capri sun. I NEED MY CAPRI SUN

>IRONMAN @TonyStark  
@🅱eter🅱arker theres some in the fridge

>>yarkour @🅱eter🅱arker  
@TonyStark m i n e

>MyFriendsCallMeMJ @thescaryone  
i can't believe you ran out already. didn't we restock you like,,, yesterday?

>>(hacker voice) im in @ne(r)d  
yeah peter how did you run out already

>>>yarkour @🅱eter🅱arker  
THEY WERE FILLED WITH FUCKING WATER

>>>>tony stark in my garage @harharhar  
i need to do this to my little sister

>>>>>abs @abbieK  
dont you dare you evil bastard

homosexual for a hero @theavengersareunfairlyhot  
are we just gonna completely ignore that tony stark commented on @🅱eter🅱arker s post?

>IRONMAN @TonyStark  
Yes.

>>homosexual for a hero @theavengersareunfairlyhot  
okay! just making sure, hahahh

im an intern for tony stark @StarkIndustriesIntern  
@TonyStark mr stark look what i did!!!

>IRONMAN @TonyStark  
really kid?

>>im an intern for tony stark @StarkIndustriesIntern  
did i do something wrong?????? uhhh

>>>IRONMAN @TonyStark  
no, its just. dont reveal any information? pepper said only for announcements and stuff, and intern related stuff, okay? none of your gen z stuff? okay?

>>>>im an intern for tony stark @StarkIndustriesIntern  
no promises 😉

>>>>>IRONMAN @TonyStark  
oh no


	2. with great power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comes great responsibility

tony stark in my garage @harharhar

so like can we just admire how spiderman has the best responses and jokes??? like,,,, does he just come up with them on the spot??

> spoodey @spider-man

@harharhar with great power comes great response ability

>>tony stark in my garage @harharhar

bahahahahahahahaha

>>tony stark in my garage @harharhar

@spider-man waitt you have a twitter account?????? @TonyStark

>>> spoodey @spider-man

nooooo

>>>> IRONMAN @TonyStark

Okay, but is this real? @spider-man Come to the tower roof. If it's real, youre in big trouble.

>>>>> IRONMAN @TonyStark

UPDATE: This is the real spiderman, and turns out he checked with pepper. 

>>>>>> spoodey @spider-man

hehe

spiderman is awesome! @spiderstan

okay,, but spidey got a twitter! tony stark confirmed it! yay!

spooder @spider-man

eating cereal on the ceiling is my calling


	3. i dont like titles

im an intern for tony stark @StarkIndustriesIntern  
omg

im an intern for tony stark @StarkIndustriesIntern  
a birb

im an intern for tony stark @StarkIndustriesIntern  
OMG IT TOOK MY FOOD NOOOOO

im an intern for tony stark @StarkIndustriesIntern  
yes mr hitman can you please add that birb right there to the hit list

IRONMAN @TonyStark  
...really? over a bird?

> hotel? @trivago  
lmao starks intern is out of control

>> IRONMAN @TonyStark  
Tell me about it.

Fourth wall? @whosshe?  
well ive decided im just gonna stick to twiitter fics because ksjdfhksjhg but also like i have a one-shot fic on my wattpad if yall wanna read that

> yarkour @🅱eter🅱arker  
...what????????

>> Fourth wall? @whosshe?  
nothing dont worry about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah... i might update once in a while?


	4. biderman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ha im back

spooder @spider-man  
okay so people are talking about bider-man and i need to adress this issue. (1/?)

spooder @spider-man  
its not bider-man, its spider-pan. get it right. end of story. (2/2)

okay @dry  
i t s c o n f i r m e d

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh twitter fic? also tell me if theres anything wrong with it cause i dont have twitter


End file.
